


Winter

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [48]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat + Winter.





	Winter

“Babe, no, not cool!“ Emma exclaimed as her frosty pirate cat burrowed his way under the duvet to snuggle with her. He’d been sat on the windowsill, his furry face pressed against the glass as he watched the snowflakes fall outside and now his cold, wet nose was pressed against her shin.

“Killy Cat, I’m trying to sleep…“ she groaned as he climbed onto her legs and padded up her body gently.

Killian meowed, his voice muffled from being under the duvet. He continued burrowing his way upwards until his head popped up at the other end beside Emma’s.

“I need to trade you in for a kitten that sleeps more in the mornings.“ she teased, bringing her arms up to hold him close to her chest, “I know you want to go and run about, but please can we have five more minutes?“

 

\---

 

When the time came to run around outside, Killian spent all of five minutes out in the cold weather before he was back beside his Swan’s legs, tapping her with his paw to go back inside.

Most of the time, he was a restless ball of energy and could barely stop himself from climbing the walls with the need to run and chase, but he did have days where the weather was so cold or wet that it made him just wanted to curl up with her. Clearly, today was one of those days.

She let him back into the house and followed him in, toeing off her boots quickly and rubbing her hands together to warm them.

“Come on then, Killy Cat.“ she called as she made her way towards the living room to light the fire, “Let’s have a duvet day.“


End file.
